The Valentines
by JessieWrites
Summary: Vincent puts together an elite and deadly group whose sole mission is to seek out and eradicate all evil. Chapter 9 up!
1. It Starts

The Valentines  
By JessieWrites  
Chapter One

After the fall of Deepground, evil still lurked in the shadows. Naturally Avalanche was the planets first choice to eliminate those with black hearts. However, there were some tasks that they were unwilling to perform. Tasks that the Turks, in days long past used to participate in. Mercenaries, murderers, thieves, and monsters they were called because sometimes a life wouldn't be saved, sometimes a comfy jail cell was too good for the bad guys, and sometimes 'suspects' were found blue in a back alley or dumpster.

Avalanche did what they could to clean up the streets. But it seemed an impossible thing to accomplish. For every person they put away, two more were free. Even when someone was caught, with enough money or time, they would be free again. Vigilantes tried their hand too, but all that got them was a cold slab in the morgue.

One person, having fought along side of the other heroes, knew improvement was needed. He decided to 'fix' the problem. Now, the criminals either came along peacefully or, if they resisted, wound up floating in the river or were left 'alive' as examples to their fellow man. He wasn't nearly as blood thirsty as those early Turks, he would never kill unnecessarily, but no one would ever call Vincent Valentine a 'Teddy Bear' either.

He split away from his friends and looked the planet over for an elite group of men and women. He even asked if his former companions wanted to join him, but few times have they participated in this brand of justice. His new group was hand picked from the elite of the elite. Each had exceptional skill in his or her area of expertise. They were steadfast, strong, swift, trustworthy, loyal, and had no families. This group became their family. If one was somehow hurt, the others returned the pain tenfold to the injurer. Where one member of their 'family' was weak, another was strong. Their unit was smooth, cohesive, complimenting each other in every way possible.

They were a very feared and respected group. Those who preyed on others fled at their approach and trembled in their wake. Even those they would call allies stilled in their presence. What gave them away were both their distinct outfits and the very presence that flowed from them. Vincent kept his normal garb and the others wore black leather of various cut and design, custom tailored for maximum movement and minimum noise. Each wore long black overcoats that seemed to sway in the barest of breezes. The undercoat however was not black as the rest; it was a deep red that matched the cape and eyes of their leader. One could find such a coat or have one made anywhere, but the symbol sewn on the left chest was unique in that No One was allowed the same thing lest they suffer the consequences. Their symbol┘ a red VIII .

Many would say that VIII is an unlucky number, but then again that all depends on who its unlucky for. Each person in the group was given a number based on their initiation starting with the first as I and the last as VII . Vincent himself took the VIII. Their name came last of all. They became known as The Valentines, and it was a very unlucky thing indeed if you were the recipient of thirteen Valentines, especially if it wasn't Valentine's Day.

VV

Author's Note: Did you like it? Please review. I need to know if I should continue or not. There will be ass kicking later, I promise. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Human Trafficking

Chapter Two:  
Human Trafficking

The apartment complex was a dark and dingy place located in the ruins of Old Midgar. Only Chaos knew how the building was even still standing. The Valentines moved swiftly from shadow to shadow until they were alongside the old building. Seven went in through the front while the rest, along with Vincent, were already positioned on the roof.

The two groups moved in precise timing with each other, having already gone over the plan several times and even run through a practice drill. The first group silently slipped through the unlit hallways. Their forms only briefly illuminated as they passed windows where the moon light filtered in.

Up the stairs they flew, or so it would seem because their feet barely brushed the steps they ascended. They positioned themselves around the three doors that would all open into the same huge room. They waited. One man with short dark hair removed the cover from his watch. Darien held up one finger as he counted the seconds. A second finger came up next to the first. The sudden twist of his wrist and they┘

-VV-

The second group secured their lines and hung their heels over the building's edge. Only the red caped man remained un-tethered. Instead, he crouched along the ledge looking down. Without even a nod he fell forward head first. The others immediately launched themselves.

Vincent's dive caused his hair and caped to be whipped and pulled back. He reached out a claw and sunk it into the buildings exterior. With a snap his descent was abruptly halted. He pulled himself onto the ledge outside of a black painted window. Soft scrapes were the only indicators that the others had also perched themselves on the window ledges.

Vincent hunched on the inch and a half ledge precariously. He didn't need a watch to tell him when to strike. He knew. He gave a curt nod.

-VV-

He was called the White Giant, and rightly so. He was a massive man, standing over six feet and weighing over 500 pounds. His head was devoid of hair and his eyes were a piercing blue. The white suite he wore gave his pale skin a little more color than it really had. Half of his fingers wore huge rings encrusted with different precious stones. His white cane, more decoration than anything, was topped off with a diamond that seemed to sparkle no matter how little light there was. His four body guards seemed miniscule in comparison to him. They stood a respectful few feet behind, hands idly fingering their weapons.

In front of the White Giant there stood three men in a rough triangle. The two in the back wore dress suites, while the first one dressed in sloppy kakis and a wrinkled dress shirt. The first man was also the smallest in the room, barely reaching a height of five feet five. His brown hair lay damp and oily in a tangled mop atop of his head. Hence his own nickname was born, Greasy.

Greasy spoke with a guttural clearing of his throat, "Here's yer damned cargo. Where's the money?"

The Giant looked at the cargo, a set of tiger cages filled with men and women. The people weren't much to look at. They were stinky, dirty, and thin from hunger. Many of them stared blankly ahead, already dumping their human emotions for a sense of apathetic surrealism.

Walking past the cages, the Giant let his fingers trail along the edges. Those inside tried to back away, but had no room to do so. He pulled his hand away and wiped it on a white napkin.

The White Giant glanced around the rooms multiple doors and windows. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, but he pushed it aside. Perhaps the hanging lights were to blame. They cast odd shadows about the room, around the cages, and behind the metal beams. He shrugged and motioned to one of his bodyguards, who bent to pick up a suitcase.

The doors slammed open and shattered glass from the windows scattered through the room. Dark figures surged into the room. In response to the threat, the room's shadows moved and formed into at least two-dozen new henchmen. The Valentines engaged battle.

Swords clashed and deflected bullets. The sound of gunfire echoed loudly. Greasy cowered between the two cages. The White Giant merely stood with his hands laid on top of his cane.

Vincent shot the first man he came across. He clawed the second across the throat. He and the rest of the group moved in and out of the shadows at will. They would appear suddenly, the shadows still clinging to them, and then when they had finished their attack they would melt back into the darkness. Cries could be heard as a few of the henchmen were dragged into the shadows to never see light again.

The battle continued for a full twenty minutes before the last henchmen crumpled to the floor. The resulting silence was eerie in comparison to the clatter from before. The lights over head swayed causing the shadows to dance.

Slowly the Valentines slipped from the shadows and formed a circle around the remaining criminals. As per Vincent's request they had been left alone. Vincent dropped from the rafters and landed in front of the White Giant.

"You're done, White Giant."

"Oh no, young man." The Giant squared his shoulders. "It would be very unwise to bother me further. I may overlook your..." he looked around at the bodies "...indiscretion here. Saves me from having to pay a few people. However, killing me...well, that would have dire consequences for you and your friends."

Vincent straightened to his full height, still looking awe inspiring despite being the shorter of the two. "Bastard, my friends and I would like nothing more than to see you pushing up daises." He stepped back and raised Cerberus towards the White Giants head. Greasy freaked and tried to run but was caught by one of Vincent's men.

Without moving his gaze, Vincent spoke to the man holding Greasy. "Rauz, get the keys." The red headed bouncer dug through Greasy's pockets. "Unlock the cages and get those people out of there."

Rauz dragged Greasy over to the cages and unlocked them. The rest of Valentine's crew helped the people out of the cages, having to support many of the malnourished men and women.

Vincent growled out between clenched teeth, "Get in the cage." The Giant made no move to do so. Vincent's eyes glowed and his face broke into a snarl. "Now!" He pressed the gun into the huge man's forehead. The White Giants skin paled. He huffed and then crawled into the too tight, too small cage.

"Lock him up." Rauz did so.

"What are you going to do, little man? Leave me here?"

As an unspoken rule, Vincent had the honor of the big kill unless he didn't want it. This time he did. He wanted it for all those people abducted from their homes and sold to sadistic men, for those who would never be free, and for those who had died.

He pulled the trigger.

The bullet was deliberately aimed too high. It would not be a quick death.

Vincent turned away and faced the little man in Rauz's arms. Greasy was shaking bad. Sweat poured down his face in rivulets, gathering around his chin and on his upper lip. With Cerberus holstered, Vincent pulled the man forward by his collar.

Greasy began pleading for his life, "Listen man, I-I'm just the middleman. You know, don't shoot the middleman? Please, I got a wife, a mean one, but still...how do you think she'd feel if I turned up dead? I swear..."

"Silence!" Vincent's eyes bore into Greasy's as if they were trying to burn his soul. "Where are the others from this group?"

"I don't know nuthin'!"

Vincent backhanded the little man with his gauntlet. There was a loud crack as several of his teeth broke as well as his cheek. "I don't want your excuses. Tell me or meet the same fate as your associates."

Greasy swallowed. Tears flowed freely down his face (already swelling) and the pungent smell of urine reached Vincent's nose.

"Alright, alright! I'm supposed to take them to the old warehouses tomorrow at ten. They're in the Shinra labs right now."

"Who were you going to deliver them to?"

"A man who goes by the name Snap Dragon. That's all I know, I swear."

Vincent threw Greasy back into Rauz's arms. "Take him to jail." Rauz dragged the man away. "Everyone else, lets get these people to a hospital." Vincent picked up the case of money and left. The room was quiet again and the White Giant finally expired.

-VV-

Well, how was that? Want more? Thanks for the review. 


	3. Family Pride and Babysitting

**Chapter Three:  
Family Pride and Babysitting**

The White Giant was an arrogant, smug, and vile man. He had no friends and very little family. Eddie was his cousin; and even though they had not been close and Eddie never could stand to be around the White Giant for very long, he was still upset that someone had dared eliminate one of his family members in a very degrading manner.

Eddie placed his fingers in front of his face in a steeple. His hair is brown and looks very much like Reno's, but without the ponytail. He wore a suit with the jacket left open, the top button undone and no tie. His brown eyes stared coolly at the little man in front of him.

Upon hearing of the dead bodies earlier this morning, Eddie sent a couple of his men over to the jail to bail out Greasy, who would have knowledge of what exactly had transpired. He breathed in a long slow breathe before speaking, "Tell me who killed my dear cousin and the others."

"Uh...it was the Valentines, sir. They came outta nowhere and their leader, Vincent Valentine, p-pulled the trigger on yer cousin. He m-made him c-crawl into the-the... "Greasy's voice started breaking more and more as his nerves grew worse.

Eddie held up his hand to silence the man's rambling. "That's enough." There was no need for Greasy to elaborate, everyone knows the stories of the hero's as well as any information available about The Valentines. Eddie truly couldn't care any less about the many men killed fighting The Valentines. They were expendable, easily replaceable, and therefore their lives had little value. But his cousin's death seemed a personal affront. For that he would get revenge. Maybe, he'd even be able to get the cargo and turn a profit as well.

The only way to get revenge on The Valentines would be to harm one of them because they had no friends or family outside of their group. Vincent, though, does have people he cares for outside of his small band of merry men.

A smile crept onto Eddie's face. Greasy tried to back away, but the heavy hand of one of Eddie's personal guards kept him where he was. Eddie would get his revenge. He would go after the people Vincent cherished. Maybe he would even maim one or two of The Valentines. He would have to discover their lair and he knew exactly who to make find out for him.

He stood slowly and walked around his desk, trailing his fingers along the polished surface. He faced Greasy and looked down at him with barely contained disgust. "You are a pathetic little man. I should have you killed for letting the Giant die. However, his death was bound to be soon anyways no doubt, and there is still something useful for you to do."

Greasy tried to back away again, trying to get away from Eddies cold eyes. "A-Anything S-Sir!" He squeked.

"Find out where The Valentines stay."

-VV-

Tifa tucked the children into bed and then walked from the upstairs living quarters to the downstairs bar. She stood next to Cloud at the bar. Cid, sitting there, raised his tea to his lips. "Ya'll have a great date kids."

"Thankyou for watching the kids for us."

He waved Tifa's comment away, "Ah, it ain't nothin'. Now get goin." Cloud and Tifa thanked him again then left.

Throughout the next couple of hours, Cid continued drinking his tea, mixed with a good bit of Tifa's drinks. He was just taking a sip when a knock sounded at the door.

"Huh...the $#!" Only a few lights were on. The sign outside even said "Closed". "#!& off! We're closed!" He took a hearty swig, irritated that his solitude had been interrupted.

The door burst in, almost coming off the hinges due to the force. Five bulky men walked in and surrounded Cid. Cid leaned back against the bar on his elbows. He gave them an unimpressed look all the while thinking that he should have brought his weapon.

"Five against one? Well come on moth..."

A punch to the jaw cut him off and started the fight. Cid retaliated by throwing a shot glass in the face of the man directly in front of him. It shattered on contact. Many of the pieces remained in his face. Blood poured from the cuts and the man only became enraged instead of turning away.

Cid moved from the stool and moved to strike at another one of the goons as they all rushed at him. Cid managed to block a few of the punches, but it was hopeless. Their huge forms crowded him and Cid could not find enough space to maneuver in.

He fought well. After all he did help save the planet more than once. But soon enough the fight (or beating) ended. Cid crumpled to the floor. One of his arms cracked more as he landed on it and blood pooled quickly around his body. When Cid awakens, he'll be in a lot of pain. A couple of the brutes brought the kids down and they left the sceen, leaving the front door wide open.

-VV-

Tifa held tightly to Cloud's waist as they sped through the streets on Cloud's bike. Cloud made a sharp turn and pulled into the alley next to Seventh Heaven. Instead of getting off, Tifa snuggled closer to Cloud's back. "Hmm, that was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"We should do this more often."

Cloud gave a curt nod, "Come on. Cid's probably ready to go."

Tifa reluctantly let go and slid off the bike. As they came around the front they noticed the front door swinging open. They tensed and moved with caution. Tifa was the first through the door and spotted Cid first.

"Cid!"

Tifa ran to the man lying prone on the floor. Cloud pulled out his heal materia and began to cast while Tifa moved Cid into a more comfortable position. Suddenly she stood and her face paled.

"The children!"

Tifa took the stair steps several at a time. She rushed into their bedroom. The blankets were scrunched up and the pillows askew. The sheets soon were on the floor as Tifa searched the room hysterically.

Cloud ran upstairs and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm taking Cid to the hospital. Can you call the others?"

"Uh-huh."

Cloud quickly left. Tifa could hear the door slam and then the motorcycle's engine revving. She went to the phone and dialed to make one of the hardest calls of her life.

"Barret? It's Tifa. Marlene...Marlene's gone."

-VV-

Sorry it took me so long to post, but I've had a busy couple of weeks. Please review.


	4. First Blood

The Valentines

Vincent's boots crunched the already shattered glass that littered Hojo's old lab. The single glass cylinder was where he and the others first met Nanaki, or Red as he was known then. The proud cat didn't even deign to give them his proper name at the time. He remember the fear on Cloud's face when he saw Aerith in the cage with the fierce looking lion. Really, how exactly were they supposed to mate? It was just another of the mad scientist's half baked ideas. Gast was a real genius. He would never had made all those suffer that Hojo did. Lucrecia and he may even have had a chance.

He shook his head vigorously. He needed to focus, now was not the time to reminisce. He had work to do. Vincent walked past the tank and headed through the nearest door. Following Greasy's instructions he and his crew made it to the deepest levels of labs. Most of the lights were busted, only a couple were flickering on. Two cells filled with scrawny, malnourished people and even a rather feral looking lion belonging to Nanaki's kind, could be seen in the dim light. Vincent went to the nearest cell first and aimed his gun at the lock.

"Please don't do that." Vincent faced the voice. A thin man with dark hair, dressed sharply, stepped from the dark and into the light. He removed his hands from his pockets to reveal two handguns. Dark shadows moved forward as several men positioned themselves around this new guy. "That cargos very precious to my boss."

"Whom do you work for?"

"That's really not important for you to know, seeing as how you'll soon be dead."

"Perhaps."

Vincent lunged at the man, who smiled and brought his guns up. The thin man shot at Vincent and moved to the right. Vincent ducked under and moved through the opposing men as they rushed his team, of which he'd only brought seven along. Vincent shot at Thin who dogged and rushed towards Vincent bringing them barely half an arms length apart.

Thin shot, but Vincent pushed Thin's gun aside with his own. A golden claw rushed at Thin's face and was blocked by the other handgun. Shots rang out as the two tried to get a good shot, but both were experts in their field and were able to dodge or use their guns to thwart the others aim. Bits of metal flew as bullets grazed the cells. One on Thin's men screamed out as a halo of bullets ripped through his back.

Vincent moved left and lashed out with Cerberus. Thin went to block. Vincent brought his claw around and crushed the handgun. Thin tried to bash Vincent in the head with the twisted metal. He managed to get a glancing blow, which temporarily dazed Vincent. Vincent moved back a little out of the way and brought his golden appendage up in front of his face for protection. Thin brought the twin gun around and fired again. The gun clicked but nothing happened. Thin cursed and backed away into the shadows. With a growl Vincent followed him into the darkness. He lashed out with his claw and struck the man in the face causing blood to splatter across Vincent's own. He reached out and grabbed the guy roughly by his collar while grabbing his remaining gun and tossing it away. 

The Valentines quickly dispatched of the rest of Thin's men. Just as the last dropped to the ground, Vincent emerged with Thin in tow. He threw him to the ground. Just then one of the cell doors burst open. Orange fur streaked past. Thin let out a horrendous scream that quickly turned into a wet guttural gurgle. The huge cat from the one of the cells was latched to the man's throat. He shook his head and tore away. Blood clumped the fur around his mouth and dripped from his open maul.

He faced Vincent with dark eyes, "Thank you for the feast. I was quite hungry." Vincent turned away from the creature and aimed his gun at the second cage. He fired once and the lock exploded. Him and his men helped the people get out of the labs and escorted them to the nearest hospital, using a small amount from the case of gil to pay their expenses. Only the orange lion-like creature took off alone.

Bidding his team to return for the night, Vincent headed towards Upper Midgar. His cell began vibrating. He had a message waiting. He flipped the phone opened and listened to it. "Vincent Valentine. You should hurry to Seventh Heaven. There has been an incident." His brows knit together and he quickened his pace. When he rounded the corner on the correct street, a lithe form came running towards him. Vincent let the young ninja catch her breath before he asked her what was so urgent.

"Shelk…" 

"The children are gone. Cid's been beat up. They have him in the hospital now."

"Who did this?"

"We don't know. Cid was unconscious."

"Where are Cloud and Tifa?"

"Cloud's at the hospital. Tifa is inside with Barret."

They walked inside where they could clearly hear Barret cussing and yelling. Vincent put his claw in front of his face blocking a glass and causing it to shatter. He brought his claw down. Tifa yelped, "Barret! Look what you did!" She grabbed a towel and pulled Vincent toward the sink. "There's blood all over your face."

Vincent brought his hand to his face, "This?" He pulled wet fingers away. "No, there was a…skirmish not long ago. I have not had a chance to clean up yet."

She made a face as she wiped at the blood. "Vincent, what you do…It's not safe. Those are bad people you go against. One day, you might not be fast enough."

"Tifa, I have good people watching my back." 

"Do you? They're dangerous people too, what if they turn on you."

He pulled away and growled out, "We're family Tifa. After all we've gone through as a group, I had hoped you all would understand what its like, what happens when you've faced death together." He turned away. Tifa went to put her hand on his shoulder, but let it drop. "I wonder how Cid is doing?"

"Who cares?" Barrett made a fist, "He should be sufferin' for not protecting Marlene."

Yuffie and Tifa both reprimanded him, but it was Vincents comment that sent him into a bigger rage. "As I recall, you couldn't protect her either."

He stomped angrily, "WHAT!!" More stomping and swearing.

Tifa waved her arms dramatically, "Please! Calm down. Vincent, that was mean. You know we had to do what we were doing. We did our best, its not Barrett's fault what happened."

Vincent huffed, clearly thinking differently. None of those people would have been hurt if they hadn't been bull-headed. "I'm going to see Cid." He swung his cape around and walked heavily out the door.

-VV-

Vincent stepped quietly into Cid's room. Cloud was reclining in a chair. He looked up as Vincent entered. They nodded and Vincent leaned against a corner, arms crossed. An hour or so later Cid began to stir. He opened his non-bandaged eye and looked around. Cuss words stumbled from his mouth. Vincent began to get déjà vu.

"The Cloud? The brats?"

"They're gone." 

"#&$ man, I'm sorry, I should have tried harder." 

"Its not your fault."

"$!right, it's Vin's." 

Both their eye's widened and they looked at each other. Vincent's stomach dropped. "Highwind, what do you mean?" 

"While those little…coulda sworn one of them said something bought teachin' you Valentines to mind your own shit." 

Vincent scowled. "The Giant? Cargo maybe?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "What cargo?"

Vincent pushed away from the wall and started for the door, "I have to go." Cloud tried to follow. "No, I have to stop this now. Be careful, I don't know what will happen." He left quickly.

Cid grumbled, "Always thought he was in over his head. Now the crazy loon's gone and dragged us into this mess with him."

"I hope he's careful."

"Yah, me too."

-VV-

Fixed version of chapter four.


	5. Thirteen Coffins

The Valentines

Vincent pushed through the rusty old gate. The house creaked and groaned in the night. By all appearances it should collapse, but underneath its skin was a sturdy structure. A good foundation and steel bones held it together. It could weather a really bad storm with little loss, perhaps a few shingles from the roof, a windowsill or two, but it would still be standing, looming over the small town it resided in.

His steps caused the peeling wood to creak as he stepped up the stairs. He pushed the front door open with little resistance to his strength. He walked through the front hall and up the unsteady looking staircase. He made a right at the top and walked into Hojo's old bedroom where a fake wall stood. He pushed through and began the spiral descent on a staircase that more than once lost boards while there was someone walking on them.

Vincent walked lightly, contrary to the way his steps always sounded loud and heavy. As a Turk he had learned to better control his body's weight and energy, keeping it high and off his feet, similar to people who could walk across suspended paper without it tearing. This gave him super human like abilities. He could soar through the air as though he possessed wings when in actuality he could only glide in long jumps. When Hojo cursed him with the demons, his abilities only became enhanced.

The stairs ended and he walked into the hallway and followed it until he went into a room once locked for thirty years. Inside this room were arranged thirteen coffins. Some lay flat while others leaned against the wall. One coffin laid dead center. In this one Vincent had spent years with nightmares and grief. In this one he lay down again. As always a sort of cold darkness crept around him as the lid closed. He crossed his arms over his chest. A little red light blinked in front of him. He reached up and pressed in the wood to the right of it.

Soundlessly his bed began to descend. The bottom of the coffin closed after he passed through. The descent would go down only a couple of floors. One of those he had gathered into his flock was the wizard of tech, Teiche. He configured the system that would bring the Valentines to the obvious but secure hideout. The rooms that they used now used to be a part of the labs and such that the Shinra scientists used. Teiche configured the system so that each coffin would bring only one Valentine down into their lair through a bio-signature system. The rooms were sealed off from their original entry points by first being boarded in and then having new walls built. That was taken care of by Bredal who, along with being an expert of the battle-axe, was an expert of explosives and general construction/deconstruction.

With the barest of hisses, Vincent's platform descended from the ceiling and came to rest waist high. He sat up and swung his feet over the edge. A toned female with short purple hair came over to Vincent. He stood up, "Where is the rat from the last night?"

"He was bailed out of jail like you said he would be." She followed him as they left the entry room and into the hall that connected the various labs and other rooms. She continued with what they had discovered, "The man who put up the money was one Edward Scott, also known as Eddie. He was the first cousin of the White Giant also known as Gregory Marcus. The two are related through the woman Debra Marcus, the mother of Gregory and the sister of Red Scott father to Edward Scott." Vincent nodded his head. They entered another room that served as Vincent's office, a dark room with a desk, filing cabinet, and bookshelf. "The Giant was a common dealer in arms and drugs, but nothing else until a few months ago when he started getting involved in bigger things, human trafficking, nuclear weapons, you name it. Someone else was pulling the strings. We don't know who yet though."

Vincent sighed. "I had hoped that Marcus' benefactors would have bailed Greasy out." The woman sat down opposite Vincent. He stared at the striking woman intently, worry in his eyes. "Val, there is another problem." She leaned forward. "Eddie is upset about his cousin, he sent me a little message. Earlier this night while we were extracting the second group, Eddie sent a few of his men to Seventh Heaven. Tifa and Cloud were gone. Perhaps if they'd been there…" He shook his head, "Cid was watching the children. He was beaten mercilessly and the children abducted. I saw Cid at the hospital. He claims one of the men mentioned Eddie wanted to send us a message."

Val leaned back in her seat, "Hmm…"

"I don't want anyone to go out alone."

"We can take care of ourselves."

He nodded, "Yes. Somehow, though, I don't think Eddie cares. He will try to attack and perhaps infiltrate our base. Tell everyone to keep an eye out." She nodded then stood to leave. "Wait. Tell Irwin and Sel to go out and find that little rat. Bring him to the interrogation room." She nodded again and left.

Vincent leaned forward against his desk. He'd have to think up a plan. No one was allowed to hurt his friends and get away with it. First he need Greasy. Then he would extract what information he could. If Greasy didn't know who was behind the Gant then perhaps his cousin did. He would have to be careful though. Something bigger was going on. And Shera…he would have to make sure she was safe. He leaned back again and fell into deep thought.

-VV-

Okay, I know that was long and probably boring, but I'm trying to catch up on the writing time I missed. Please review.


	6. Pair Up

Greasy walked along the sidewalk in a casual manner. He stopped underneath a street lamp and lit a cigarette. He looked up at the stars. After he finished his cigarette, he threw it to the ground and stubbed it out with his heel. Greasy started walking again. As he passed a darkened alley he was pulled in. He didn't even get a chance to yell for help before he lost consciousness.

-VV-

Shera hurried into the hospital and went to the front desk. She barely let the desk technician finish giving directions before rushing through the swinging doors and down the hall. She just made it into the elevator doors before they closed. She pushed the button for the third floor with impatience. As soon as the doors opened she headed in the correct direction. She found the correct room and entered.

"Oh, Cid!" She rushed at the man on the hospital bed and collapsed on him, embracing him her arms.

"&#$ Shera!" He tried to push the woman away, but she clung tighter as tears ran down her cheeks.

Cough, Cough Shera and Cid looked at Cloud. "I'm going to get something to drink. Anything?" They shook their heads and he left.

"Cid!" She buried her head in his chest. "I was so worried when Tifa called."

Cid sighed but gently held the crying female in his arms. She always seemed to piss him off somehow. But…it was kinda nice. At least she knew how to make tea properly and could fix her clogged sinks and not need him. Yah, she had a good head on her shoulders.

"Shera…" a loud sob, "Shera…$#& Shera, yer getting' me all wet." 

Shera pulled back and brushed at her eyes. "Sorry." 

"Don't apologize."

"It's just…"

"Yah, I know. Come here." She lay down in his outstretched arms. He pulled her close and held her tight. "It'll be alright." A kiss to the top of her head and they soon fell asleep.

Cloud came back a few minutes later with a cola in his hand. He smiled when he saw them and walked back out. Deciding to check up with his own girl, he headed home.

-VV-

Barrett paced around in Tifa's closed bar. His Marlene was gone! Whoever had taken her would be punished. "Argh!!" He slammed his fist into a nearby table. "They're gonna pay!" 

"Barret! Don't break my tables! Please calm down." 

"How?! They took Marlene!"

"And Denzel! Do you think your're the only one suffering? How do you think Cloud and I feel? We should have been here! It's our fault!"

"No!" His eyes raged. "It's Cid's! He should have-"

"You're both wrong." They looked at Cloud who had just entered the room. "I talked to Cid about what happened. Apparently, Vincent's little night job has finally had some consequences."

"This is Vamp's fault? #$& $!# &!" He kicked a chair over. 

"Barret Wallace!" He paid her no mind and punched a nearby table again. "Break something and I swear!"

Barret still ignored her and rounded on Cloud. "Where is he?" Cloud shrugged so Barret grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward. "Where is that pale freak?!"

Cloud pushed him away. "Who knows?"

Tifa stood in front of Barret, hands on hips. "Don't even think on taking your frustrations out on Vincent. He was only helping people out of a bad place."

"And this is what happens! Damn fool!"

"Barret Wallace," a calm voice said. They all turned to look at Shelke. "Don't be angry. Vincent Valentine will fix everything. You will see." She walked over to a bar stool and climbed on top. She swiveled around so that she was facing them. "Do you not agree Cloud Strife?"

"He can take care of himself. I wouldn't worry."

Tifa looked at Cloud. "What should we do?" She hugged herself.

Cloud looked away. He tried to push his emotions aside. "We should find the man responsible. I'm sure the kids are with him. And keep together. What happened to Cid could happen again. The next person may not be so lucky." "$that &$! I'm gonna find Marlene. He pushed past Cloud.

Cloud called after Barret, "Wait! Barret, stop!" But the man was gone.

Tifa placed her hand on Cloud's shoulder. He pulled her into a supportive hug. "Cloud, I'm so scared. Even facing Sephiroth wasn't this bad."

Shelke swung her legs back and forth. "Headstrong."

Tifa pulled out Clouds cell phone. "Yuffie went for a 'walk'. Better tell her to look out for Barret." She dialed and waited for Yuffie to answer. "Hello?….umm'…(yak yak yak, she tells Yuffie what happened)…be careful okay?" She clicked the phone shut and put it back in Cloud's pocket who looked at her quizzically because she had whispered the entire conversation. "I think she's playing ninja… or getting in trouble."

"Or both"

"You think Shera's safe?"

"Yah, the hospitals got a guard on duty most of the time."

"When are visiting hours over?" 

"I don't know."

"We should pick her up." 

"Couldn't you have just asked instead of playing twenty questions?"

"Nope. Let's go. Shelke, coming?" She nodded her head and followed them out.

-VV-

Fixed version


	7. Barret and Yuffie

'Thought'

"Speach"

-VV-

Barret stomped down the street angrily, stopping beneath the glare of one of the street lamps. He was more than just a little upset, he was down right ticked off. That damn vampire! It was all his fault! After everything he had done to protect her and Marlene still wasn't safe! Stupid vampire...Now he was going to have to take care of things himself, because apparently he couldn't count on any one else keeping his family safe.

He stopped and glared around, "Those numbskulls have to be around here somewher. When I find them..." The way Barret figured these were bad people he was dealing with. And where do bad people stay? Dark places crawling with evil. Midgar was a good bet. After all, this is where Shinra was and they're evil. Old Midgar, the slum of the city, was dark. Dark and evil. There you go. He continued his stomping down the stree, heading that way.

-VV-

Yuffie keept her breathing slow and her heart beat even. She did a quick peek around the chimney she crouched behind. Her target stood aproximatly fifteen feet away. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment to keep herself centered. The situation was sized up in her head, taking into account all the little things that could have an effect on the ituation. Such as wind, light and shadow, cover, noise, and dozens of other little things. She pulled out four shiny throwing stars, each one held between her fingers. Again she closed her eyes. Breathe in, breathe out...

She lunged from cover and went into a roll. The throwing stars shot out in rapid succession, each one landng solid on target. She came out of her roll in the shadows beneath a metal staircase. She then crept through the shadows to another spot so that she couldn't be tracked. 'Great, now to attack again.'

As she was creeping around to flank the enemy her pocket started to vibrate. A very colorful phrase learned from Cid went through her head. Yuffie backed up and found a small space to keep cover. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"..."

"Hello?" Tifa's voice sounded too loud in the silence.

"Shhhh!" Yuffie whispered harshly into her phone. "What?!"

"Umm..." Tifa looked at her friends, looking at her as she whispered on the cell phone. She gave Yuffie a brief account of what had happened that night and asked her to find Barret who had walked out and wasn't answering his own phone. "Be careful, okay?"

"Uh-huh, okay, bye." She grumbled to herself, "Man, they are soooo irritating." With ninja grace Yuffie stood and walked over to her "enemy". She pulled her throwing stars out of the poor satalite dish. One of the stars revealed sparking wires that surely ment someone was not going to be happy when they try to watch T.V. the next day.

"Uh-oh! Time to make a hasty retreat!" She dashed off and flipped gracfully over the ledge.

-VV-

Barret knocked another trashcan over in frustration. He paused when the sound seemed to echo longer than it should. Immediatly he was on the defense, his instincts letting him know that he was not alone. He lifted his gun and slowly spun around to survey the area. A noise came from behind and he spun to face it. It came from the alley. He walked forward slowly. There was nothing there. Another sound behind him. He spun again, but there was also nothing there either.

"Cowards! Come out and show yourself!" Laughter behind him made him spin again. Still there was no one there. Scraping behind. Spin again.

"Altright, so that's how you wanna play?" he charged up his gun, ready to fire at the next noise.

A tap on the shoulder had him spinning again, but this time his face met with a fist.

-VV-

When Yuffie finally found Barret he was sorely outnumbered and not handling the odds very well. He was currently on his knees while two muscled men held him down and another two kicked him. "Hyah!!!" Yuffie leept from the roof while throwing stras into the faces of the two men holding Barret down. They released their hold on him, and he rushed back to his feet and grabbed them both by their necks. Then he slamed their faces into each other, causing the stars to be pushed further in. They fell to either side out cold.

Yuffie threw her real weapon at one of the others, who quickly dogged out of the way. "Glad to see me?" She jumped up and retrieved her weapon throwing it again. This time it grazed the man's chest, spraying blood.

"I was doing fine on my own, runt!" Barret attacked the other fellow, letting his bullets fly.

"Is that why you were down on your knees begging." She dogged an attack and landed a roundhouse kick to his face.

"Argh!" He punched the other man in the jaw. "I was not begging!" He caught the man and threw him in the air then let loose with his gun again, shredding the body with bullets.

Yuffie took out a small dagger and threw it at the mans throat. It stuck and he went down, but not before throwing a metal sphere. "Run Barret!"

They didn't get away before the sphere exploded, sending bits of shrapnel every where as well as exploding with a huge blast. Yuffie and Barret were thrown twenty feet and were shredded by the shtapnel. Yuffie landed with an audible crack to her wrist and ankle. Barret landed head first and did not move. When the smoke had settled Yuffie looked up. the four brutes weren't moving, but neither was Barret. "Oh man..." Yuffie pulled out her cell phone with her good hand.

-VV-

What did you think? Please review, thanks. I only realized today a little inconsistency in these past two chapters so I went ahead and fixed chapters 4, 6, and 7.


	8. Tula

-VV-

Vincent sat casually on top of the coffin with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. He could very well have been taking a small rest or break. From inside the coffin came the sounds of frantic scratching and harsh breathing mixed with the occasional curse. After nearly an hour the silence finally stopped. Vincent smiled as the yelling started up again. He reached down and slid aside the panel.

Greasy's sweaty face appeared in the hole. "I'll talk, ya ars-ah!" The coffin shook violently as he squirmed and swatted. "Fiend! Monster! Demon! Take your spawn, you blood sucking vampire!"

Vincent couldn't help a small chuckle as he reached into the hole and pulled a tarantula (one of several that now resided in the coffin) from Greasy's face. He pet it with his gloved hand and let it explore the surface of his claws. "You fear her? She is but a small spider, soft and cuddly. I thought mortals liked soft and cuddly." He gave greasy a smile that turned the cowards blood to ice in his veins. He went to put the spider back on his face.

"Argh! I said I'd talk!"

The spider was pulled back, "Then start with the man who has threatened my family. How do I find Mr. Edward Scott?"

Greasy's face contorted with mixed emotions. In truth he cared little for Eddie. He was only concerned for his own well-being. If he betrayed Eddie, there was a chance he might get hurt. If he didn't give 'em up, then he would _definitely_ be hurt. So he-

SLAM!!! Vincent's metal gauntlet struck the coffin. "Answer!"

"Candy Stripes!"

The tarantula crawled up Vincent's arm slowly. Vincent had to think for a moment before the name placed itself. Candy Stripes - An uptown Gentlemen's Club. 'Classy,' though Vincent sarcastically. He pet the tarantula, Tula, as she sat on his shoulder. "Hmph. What else?" He raised an eyebrow at the unfortunate man.

"He has an office in the back, but there," he jerked and brushed at one of Tula's companions, "There are more levels beneath the street. The first few are like any office building, but after that the floors hold cells, interrogation rooms..."

"Torture chambers?"

"Yah."

"Hmm, how...pleasant." He turned his head to nuzzle his exotic pet, a common presence since his untimly death, a friend during his long sleep, and a secret companion when he traveled with the other heroes. He leaned down and put his face close to the opening of the coffin. "Now, tell me," he fairly growled out, "whom do you work for?"

"I won't tell ya a thing 'bout that."

"Stupid or loyal, I wonder, Tula."

"Loyalty."

"You lie. It is not loyalty, but a coward's spirit that keeps your lips closed."

Another tarantula crossed his chest, and another found a warm spot up his pants leg. "Fine, Ill tell ya who I work for, but you have to let me free."

Vincent just barely graced the man's face with his claws. In a low voice, graveled and threatening, he whispered, "I do not have to comply to your demands,"

"Then you lose your only chance at finding the people responsible. After all, I'm the only one you left alive and i happen to be the only one with the information you need."

Red eyes narrowed to slits, Tula became agitated as she sensed Vincent's mood. He slid his claws away from Greasy and sat up. "Fine, you will be released."

"Ren Corbin. He owns a few major corporations, including shares of the largest oil company."

"That will do. Come Tula, we have vengeance to plan." Vincent stood and walked out of the room, whistling just as the door closed.

The tarantulas rushed into action and scurried out of the casket.

"Ahh! Let me out! LET ME OUT!!"

-VV-

Cloud, Tifa, Shera, Cid, and Shelke watched as the nurses brought two more people into the room. "Hiya!"

Cid glared at the nurses, "Can't you put the brat in another room?"

One nurse shook her head, "We are unusually full this evening."

Tifa walked over to Barret. "Is he alright?"

"Yes," replied the nurse, "It's just a little concussion. He should recover in a day or so." She and the other nurses settled Barret and Yuffie into their beds then left.

Cloud tilted his chin towards the small ninja, "Yuffie what happened?"

"Well..." She stretched and scratched her head. "I was being myself, the amazing ninja, when Tifa called, at a very bad time because I was just getting ready to-"

"Darn brat! Quit being a pain and give us the short version!"

"Old fart!" Yuffie threw her pillow at Cid, but missed and hit Shera. "Ops, sorry!" Shera smiled and threw the pillow back. "Okay, well, Barret was attacked and I rescued him."

"Is that so? Looked more like you two stood there and got yer butts kicked."

This time Yuffie threw a rubber ball at Cid, but didn't miss.

-VV-

Greasy whistled as he skipped and sauntered down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He was on cloud nine. He had survived a bad situation and was on his way home, _and_ he'd eliminated two of hiss boss' adversaries. Three if Eddie got rid of the valentines. Eddies business often contradicted his boss' and Corbin's oil would add a significant amount of jingle to the big man's pockets. Yep, he'd done a good job. He continued his merry jig down the street until until he was hit upside the head.

-VV-

Please review :)


	9. Crowded Room

Valentines Ch. 9

Vincent leaned casually in the elevator. He appeared calm to any onlooker, but that was a lie. Like so very often, he was in inner turmoil, this time about his friends. Already three had been injured and the children had been kidnapped. Surely his companions would need someone to blame and the most logical choice would be him, it would be so easy seeing as how, even though the man who called the shots was Eddie, it was Vincent that had started the ball rolling on this one, intentionally or not. Yes, he knew the true person that needed punishment was Eddie, but he still felt terrible, as though another burden had been added, another sin.

A fuzzy foot tapped his cheek almost cautiously, though Tula was not one to be afraid of anything. Probably due to the fact that she had been on Vincent's shoulder more than one time when he transformed into one of the demons. "Tula," Vincent admonished, "You should be hidding. Monsters are meant to remain hidden." His face dropped behind his collar and his eyes closed at the pain that his own words brought.

Tula climbed back into her hiding spot behind Vincent's neck, perfectly camouflaged by his long hair and high collar. When the elevator slowed and the doors opened, he pushed himself forward into the rather bright hall. Outside of Room E1, he paused and listened to the voices within.

"Give it back ya little runt!"

Vincent shook his head, 'Cid.'

"Na-na-nana-na!"

A smile, 'Yuffie'.

"#)!>!"

'...'

"Yuffie, give that back."

"Teeef..."

"Yuffie."

"Tch, fine _mother_."

Vincent smiled again and almost walked inside, but Cloud's voice halted him. "Vincent..." He felt his heart stop for a moment, afraid that he had actually been caught eavesdropping, but the blonde continued. "Where is he?"

Tifa leaned against him, "Where ever he is, I'm sure he's alright. He is an ex-Turk and all so physically he should be just fine."

"Hm?"

She frowned and sighed, but before she had the chance to say what she thought, Yuffie voiced her thoughts for her. "Vinnie can take care of himself. He's faster and deadlier than the lot of us together, but Hojo and Lucrecia messed him up bad. Every time he does something he views as a mistake, it's the whole kicked-dog routine with 'my sin this' and 'my sin that', and even though he's improved and doesn't _say_ it, i'd bet all my materia he still thinks and feels like that. No amount of time will probably ever be enough for him to get over it. He will never be 'okay', so we shouldn't blame him for stuff that none of us can control and be understanding with him. This is not Vinnie's fault and he shouldn't suffer because we or any body else thinks it is. Ya know?"

The room was awfully quiet. The friends stared at Yuffie, the young girl who suddenly turned into a woman all grown up. In the hall, Vincent felt his heart get lighter and a new emotion he couldn't place spread warmth through his chest. 'Thank you, Yuffie.'

Cid cocked his head to the side, "Hey, where'd that brat go? Coulda sworn she was just here."

Shera smiled, "There she is Cid."

"Oh yeah, I see her now. Looks different though."

Yuffie colored and bowed her head. Vincent decided that now was as good a time as any to to enter. "Vinnie!" Yuffie scrambled out of bed and jumped at the man full force. He accepted her weight and allowed the young woman to hug him and even hugged her back. Yuffie, like the others, were shocked that he didn't try to shove her away and figured that, in usual Valentine fashion, he had heard the whole conversation.

Vincent walked over to Yuffie's temporary bed and laid her down in it and covered her up gently. "Rest." He bent down so that they were eye to eye. "Thank you, Yuffie." He placed a kiss to her forehead and returned to his full height. Again, not a sound was heard through out the room.

"I think we just missed something," said a quiet voice from the door.

"Indeed," a rough purr responded.

Cloud nodded to the two, "Reeve, Nanaki, it's good to see that you are safe."

The two made their way into the now crowded room. Vincent gently tapped his claw on a nearby metal table to get everyone's attention. "There are a couple of reasons for my being here tonight. I wanted to tell each of you how sorry I am that This happened and now I also want to thank you for caring enough that you are not mad at me. Also, there is someone who I would like for you to meet. She is very special to me, and has been a very close friend since I was imprisoned in that coffin. I should have introduced her then, but I was unsure how she would be received. Now, though, I believe she will be welcomed with open arms."

Yuffie asked quietly, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes..." Yuffie visibly slumped, "I suppose you could say that she is, after all she is a female and she is my friend. Therefore, my girl friend."

Tifa looked around expectantly, "where is she?"

Vincent smiled and tilted his head back to give Tula a nudge, letting her know that it was safe for her to come out.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! SPIDER!!!! KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!!" Shera leaped into the now deaf Cid's arms as he struggled with her while trying to look around and not have his eyes gouged out.

Yuffie giggled in her bed and Cloud moved around so that he stood protected behind Tifa's back. Tifa crossed her arms and called him something indecipherable under her breath. Tula, unimpressed with it all, lazily stretched atop Vincent's shoulder.

"This is Tula. She has been with me since the first day I was placed in the forsaken coffin."

Yuffie pulled the blankets up past her nose, "You mean..."

Shelke held out her hand to the tarantula, "She has been here the whole time, and no one even knew." Tula moved to Vincent's other shoulder to get away from the, in her opinion, creepy child.

Cloud glared at Vincent, and in all seriousness said, "We could have been killed."

The silence didn't improve any the third time.

Tifa turned to the man behind her with an amused face.

Vincent grunted, "I though you should meet her."

Shera passed out.

"The #?"

"Highwind, you have an extremely dirty mouth," he tossed him some gum, "Clean it."

Cid stared daggers at the man.

Vincent turned partially away, "I must be leaving. A full day is before us and by the strike of midnight the lifestream will be welcoming many new souls." Vincent left his friends, leaving a cold sense of apprehension in his wake.

-VV-

Okay, please review. I know that there hasn't been much action lately, but I hope to change that soon. 


	10. Preparing for Battle

Greasy was thrown to the floor at Eddie's feet. The young man pushed himself away from his desk and circled around the huddled form in a casual but predatory circle. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a disobedient little boy."

"I don't know what ya mean sir."

"Don't lie to me Mr. Greenfield."

"…"

Eddie nodded at the two guards by the door. They grabbed the man beneath his arms and hauled him to his feet. "Last chance." Greasy remained silent. "Very well then. I'll make this simple. You were bugged. You talked. I listened. You'll die." Eddie allowed the man a moment to realize what had been said. When he did, his shoulders stooped and his head dropped.

Eddie turned away and picked up a half filled glass of bourbon. Over his shoulder, he spoke to the two guards. "Kill him." The guards happily hauled the man out of the room. Not but seconds afterwards the screaming started. Greasy leaned against his desk and listened to the beating. It lasted a good fifteen minutes as the guards, and probably a few others, gave the little man the beating of his life. As Eddie brought the glass to his lips a hail of gunfire echoed down the corridor.

-VV-

Back at Seventh Heaven, four friends busied themselves with preparing for the coming fight. Tifa locked up the bar tight; making sure that not even a mouse would be able to get in. She pulled her gloves out of her pocked and tugged them on. After a few practiced punches and kicks she was ready to go.

Nanaki stretched next to Tifa. His fur rose and his muscles rippled beneath his fur. The fur at the end of his tail flared with renewed vigor. A loud growl announced that he was ready to begin.

Shelke walked down the stairs in her old Deepground uniform. She pulled her glowing sabers from their sheaths. Shelke took a few swings and placed them back into their proper places. She slowly walked to stand beside Tifa and Nanaki.

They watched as Cloud looked over his bike. He added more swords to its stock. Grabing a few extra he put them together like the pieces of a puzzle. He gave it a few swings and tucked it into the sheath on his back. He turned to his friends. "Let's ride."

-VV-

Overlooking the small town of Niblehiem, the ShinRa manner housed many creatures borne of cruelty and hate. Though the people steered cleared of its iron gates, some had made this decrepit building their home and a sort of haven by using the very things that threatened their lives to protect them. On this night, though, even the evil things were quiet as the shadows moved. Thirteen dark shadows, barely seen in the night, slipped from the mansion and disappeared into the night.

-VV-

Greasy was reclining in the cahir behind his desk when one of his men slipped in for a brief "they're coming." He twirled the liquids of his drink and waited. This would prove a most interesting night.

-VV-

Okay, another chapter down and the last ones will contain all the action you've been waiting for.


End file.
